Street Fighter Ullared
by SweBJ
Summary: Parodi incoming! Varning! Läses på egen risk! OFF CHARACTER MOMENT KOMMER ATT FINNAS!


Hej allihopa! Jag hoppas att ni har en härlig sommar och att ni njuter av den! Jag passar på att förvarna ännu en gång om att det här är en story som jag skriver på på order av en vän till mig så karaktärerna kommer att vara väldigt mycket off här också. Jag hoppas dock att ni ändå kommer tycka att det är underhållande att läsa igenom^^

Kapitel 1: Tillsopad

Bison stirrade misstroget på alla kvinnor som drog sina kundvagnar framför sig med en beslutsam blick i sina smått galna ögon. När de inte var upptagna med att slåss om klädesplagg märkta med "75% rabatt" på var de fullt sysselsatta med att blänga på varandra, lugna deras eventuella barn som var medoffer i vagnarna eller allmänt småprata.

"Varför åkte jag ens hit…?" Svaret på den frågan var dessvärre enkel. Enligt en säker källa skulle Juri Han vistas i denna hemska butik just den här dagen och det var ett ypperligt tillfälle att göra sig av med henne en gång för alla och samtidigt hämnas för senaste gången de möttes.

Att han personligen hade begett sig hit och inte bara överlåtit det hela till en annan hejduk berodde inte alls på att affären hade fått in nya byxor som var i hans storlek. Nejdå.

Bison skakade på huvudet åt kvinnorna som fortfarande slog och fortsatte vidare därifrån, med sin kundvagn som han drog framför sig. Byxorna fick vänta, nu var det dags att ta itu med Juri Han.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Under tiden…

"Nej, den har jag sett alldeles för många gånger." Juri rynkade pannan och suckade medan hon släppte ner Hostel 2 bland de andra dvd-filmerna.

Hon var inte ett dugg imponerad av dvd-filmerna som kostade 10 kr styck.

"Det är väl klart som fan att de är billiga när det bara är skitfilmer som ligger där! Pff… Twilight, seriöst, vem ser på den skiten?!" Fräste hon och stirrade irriterat på några finniga tonåringar som glodde på henne, eller rättare segt, hennes bröst. "Vill ni dö eller?!" Killarna flydde genast därifrån medan Juri fortsatte leta på en annan hylla utan att lyckas hitta det hon var ute efter.

"Och inte finns det några snygga överdelar här heller… Såvida jag inte syr en poncho av en fleecefilt..." Hon tjurade för fullt och lämnade filmavdelningen men stannade upp när hon plötsligt hörde ett skramlande ljud bakom sig.

"Jaså…" Hon tog sats och hoppade rätt upp i luften och gjorde en episk bakåtvolt alldeles innan hon skulle ha blivit träffad av en skenande kundvagn som istället fortsatte vidare och körde på några pensionärer men det gjorde inget, de skulle ju ändå snart dö.

Juri landade lika elegant som en katt och hade vid det här laget ett rätt så farligt sken i ögonen som hon spärrade upp när hon fick syn på Bison. Hon log sitt smått galna leende mot Bison.

"Nämen… Inte trodde jag att DU av alla personer brukar handla dina kläder härifrån, inte undra på att din klädstil suger", sa Juri och slickade sig om munnen samtidigt som hon undvek en kundvagn till som han kastade mot henne den här gången vilket fick Bison att se rött. (Och det berodde inte på hans egna kläder)

"Tyst med dig! Du vet mycket väl varför jag är här!" Fräste Bison åt Juri och tog istället några steg mot henne och tittade på henne med en mycket ondskefull blick medan han log elakt och flexade sina muskler som syntes tydligt genom hans rock. Juri himlade med ögonen innan hon tog sats och attackerade honom genom en av sina berömda sparkar.

"YAAAAAAAH!"

Bison var dock beredd och drog snabbt åt sig ett vapen som i det här fallet var en skurborste som han sopade till henne i ansiktet med. Juri lyckades undvika att hamna i en hög på golvet genom att landa på fötterna och slänga undan skurborsten medan Bison skrattade åt hennes förvånade ansiktsuttryck.

"Haha! Du var inte beredd på att bli tillsopad va- AAAAAH!" Bison kom av sig när han flög bakåt av den enorma kraft som Juri besatt i sina fötter. (Och det barn, kommer sig av att man har ätit en ordentlig och balanserad kost, glöm inte det.)

Juri log sockersött medan Bison flög in i väggen och efterlämnade en Bisonformad silhuett i väggen.

"Jag undrar vem det är som är tillsopad nu," sa Juri, fortfarande leendes för fullt när Bison tog sig upp i en stående position igen.

"Heh, men lilla fröken, jag har ju knappt börjat…" Sa han med en hotfull röst samtidigt som han borstade av sig det värsta dammet. Kunderna hade vid det här laget flytt från avdelningen men ingen hade vågat säga till de som jobbade där om vad som hände och nu kom det då en expedit som bara hade jobbat där i två dagar och petade Bison på armen.

"Ursäkta men jag måste tyvärr be er att lämna varuhuset, ni får fortsätta slåss någon annanstans…" Hon ryggade genast tillbaka när hon såg blodtörsten i Bisons ögon och då hon sneglade åt Juris håll och möttes av samma blodtörst där pep hon till och tog tillfället i akt att genast fly därifrån medan hon hade chansen att överleva.

Bison och Juri hade inte ens tagit någon notis om henne utan var mer upptagna med att läsa varandras rörelser och blänga på varandra, det dröjde inte länge förrän Bison och Juri slogs mer seriöst mot varandra igen. Ullared skulle nog gå i konkurs inom en snar framtid, det fanns vid det här laget inga kunder kvar på bottenplanet vilket var rätt förståeligt med tanke på omständigheterna.

Fortsättning följer…


End file.
